Welcome Home
by Fourth Child of Destiny
Summary: Naraku is destroyed and Inuyasha does the not so unthinkable.Appereances can often fool and Kagome finds herself in a new adventure to find her true self.The little sanity she has left is breaking...But with Sesshoumaru, revenge has never been sweeter.


**Welcome Home**

**By Fourth Child of Destiny**

**SUMMARY:** After Naraku and his minions were destroyed, at very high costs, Inuyasha does the not-so unthinkable. With the jewel at the claws of an enraged demon, Kagome will flee for a year, when she will meet a past ally. But appearances can often fool and Kagome finds herself in a new adventure to find her true self and to witness the revelation of a whole new world of demons and formalities, where your social standing is everything. With the help of the Lord of

the Western Lands, Kagome will learn about unbridled passion and raw feelings, a romance unlike any other. Kagome will knock on hell's door as revelations are made and confrontations with Inuyasha and the resurrected priestess break the little sanity Kagome has left. But with Sesshoumaru, her Sesshoumaru, revenge has never been sweeter.

**SPOILERS:** Some spoilers from Inuyasha's Third Movie "Swords of World Conquest". Very angsty and dark at places. It's what I wanted to go for. This fiction delves into the mind of the aristocratic assassin, Sesshoumaru and also into Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's relationship. The life of the royal court lies inside a vast castle by the sea, where a love will be born, a love that will transcend the bonds of time itself...

**For Manolo, who told me to go for this dream. You are my muse and I simply love you for it!**

Chapter One: Reflections

**Kagome's POV**

I released my arrow, my wooden ally slicing through the air after the earth-splitting force that was the Wind Scar, and watched it fly towards Naraku. It hit him right in the chest and for a moment, Naraku's eyes went blank. Inuyasha, who was lying in the cold September mud due to his wounds, gasped and tried to stand up. I kneeled beside him and gently pushed him back. My throat clenched, as I attempted to order him to sit down. I found I could not make a sound.

We both watched in raw realization and utter amazement as Naraku was smoldered into the blue flames, being eaten alive before our eyes. The fury that was the debris and the smoky fog along with his palace began to vanish and Kagura along with Kanna, who were lifeless on the floor, eyes opened wide, became ashes. My soul seared in a warming flight; it seemed the whole world was getting rid of a heavy burden.

Something inside me clenched. And just then I noticed how cold I felt. How my throat was dry, how the mud caked around my hair. I felt my lungs take a piercing breath and I could not stop.

I cried.

I just cried. Sorrow. Anguish. My body just wept and cried, tears spilling like two rivers down my battered cheeks. Sobs echoed into the dark night. I could barely see Miroku as he limped towards us, wincing in pain. He had been heavily poisoned by Naraku's bugs, while he had tried to suck in his void a bear youkai that had attacked Sango. But his sacrifice was for nothing.

Sango . . . was dead.

Sango, the sole survivor of the strong Slayer village.

Sango, the solitary demon exterminator.

Sango, the woman I called my blood.

My sister. My friend. Gone.

Cruelty! So cruel, but easier to say in my mind than out loud. As expected, Kohaku was there, still controlled by the corrupted shards in Naraku's possession. The memory ran fresh through my mind, like the wounds that would scar me forever. She had whispered words of comfort to her brother, as they hugged and cried together.

But Sango had to kill him, and so she did. In a last moment of redemption, Sango has pierced Kohaku's heart and he her own with his scythe. The siblings clutched each other as their bodies convulsed and their souls floated away to paradise. I smiled softly, for that moment had been the only I had truly seen her content; content in just dying with her beloved kin.

But what most hurt was Shippou's death. The young kitsune had been caught off guard. And I stood there, helplessly being held back by Inuyasha. What loss! The one I would have called son if I would've had the chance! Our alliance was left with just two humans and a hanyou; we had become smaller than ever. Though, certainly not insignificant.

And I cried for all of us. I cried for my family back home who would see me suffering. For my departed sister. For my son. For my home. For my friends. For my love. For my enemies. For every little thing that made the Feudal Era **my **era. So many memories. So many adventures. And Naraku had certainly not taken that away from us! We still had our hearts and our pride! We still had the bond that had joined us together, running through our blood.

We moved towards **one **purpose.

**Revenge.**

Damn the jewel! Damn everything that has to do with it! Damn the misery and hell if it's our destiny!

Here's the prologue! This story can also be found in the Single Spark archives, which is currently down, as well as in and I hope you enjoyed it! More coming soon!

You can join the Welcome Home fan listing! Receive updates and posts, as well as previews of oncoming chapters! It's easy! Just send an email with your penname, email, and that's it! Child of Destiny-


End file.
